


i will make you believe (fluffshot book)

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNI if you're problematic, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, request collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a soon-to-be collection of oneshots- specifically, fluff-shots! i take requests, see the first chapter please :Dfeaturing The Blade, Philza Minecraft (creator of minecraft), Wilmbur Suit, and more !No smut or shipping of underage characters. DNI if you're "problematic" please.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, all dreamsmp cast & everyone basically
Comments: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	i will make you believe (fluffshot book)

heya howdy hoo, welcome to my one-shots book!

this is where you should put any requests you might have ! :D

**What I Will** **Write:**

  * Anything fluffy!
  * Romantic pairings
  * Things in the Dream SMP canon
  * Things OUTSIDE of the Dream SMP canon (things IRL, between the people and not their characters)
  * Rarepairs!
  * Platonic fluff
  * Age regression (in any PLATONIC ONLY sense, and only with fluffy bits :D)
  * Some light hurt with very lots of comfort
  * /Readers + & Readers



**What I Will NOT, under any circumstances, Write:**

  * Smut
  * Incest
  * Romantic pairings of underage characters (ex: Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled)
  * Romantic pairings of people who do not wish to be shipped _outside_ of the Dream SMP (ex: I'll write Techno/Quackity INSIDE of DSMP, but if you're shipping the people that's a no-no. However I would write an irl pairing of Niki and Puffy, because as far as I know they're both comfy with it :D)
  * Anything that couldn't be twisted into fluff (such as hurt no comfort, graphic ab*se, etc)
  * Graphic depictions of violence



**Characters I really enjoy writing (in order from most to least):**

  * The Blade
  * Wilbur!
  * Tommy !!!!
  * Philza Minecraft
  * Eret
  * Ranboo
  * Niki Nihachu
  * Captain Puffy



**Characters I struggle writing but still will (in order from most to least):**

  * Dream
  * George
  * Sapnap
  * Quackity
  * Karl
  * Purpled



**Characters I won't write at all:**

  * a6d ( _exception for one of the first requests because they made it before I made this rule)_



**Tropes or AUs I love:**

  * Soulmates
  * Found family
  * Adoption / Foster system found family



**Tropes or AUs I don't love as much:**

  * A/B/O
  * Aftermath of manipulation/ab*se/gaslighting



**Tropes or AUs I won't write:**

  * none atm!



these lists might be updated as things change, and requests have the potential to be taken down if it's brought to my attention that it makes any cc's uncomfortable as we're focusing on spreading safety and love

i reserve the right to refuse any request.

thank you for taking in _my_ boundaries as well as the cc's boundaries in requesting! all requests in the comments will be **moderated** , meaning that I see them before anyone else does. If you request something illegal or spread hate it will be deleted. please remember that! 

there won't be any schedule or anything for updates, they'll just go as i please and as i have the time for

thank you! <3


End file.
